House of Loyalty?
by Iaveina
Summary: We all know about the famous Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. But what about Helga Hufflepuff? We were never told about her personality, or the way her house works. What if the Sorting Hat is wrong? Oneshot


**House of Loyalty?**

**Summary: We all know about the famous Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. But what about Helga Hufflepuff? We were never told about her personality, or the way her house works. What if the Sorting Hat is wrong? "Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest, And taught them all she knew……." One-shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor do I own the plot. **

* * *

**This story has been edited on the 26th March 2008 because my usual four-dash scene divider no longer works.**

* * *

4 figures stood in front of the marvellous castle that stood on the hill before them. Months and months of tiring work, but the intent that this castle was to produce was worth it. Godric Gryffindor wiped his brow with one gloved hand, smiling broadly.

"We've done it my friends!" He exclaimed. "We've finished the school of the ages! Where those with the Gift can join and learn together!"

And that's what happened…for a while.

Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin opened Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the intent of filling young minds with the knowledge on how to use their gift. Every child was welcome (as long as he or she could do magic) and each were put into each of the four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Named after the four founders themselves.

Over the years the idea's that the four had gradually became different from the original. Salazar Slytherin refused to admit anybody with muggle (non-magic folk) blood into the school (but was beaten down to only his house). Gryffindor became bigheaded and bossy, changing the rules of the school before consulting everyone else and Rowena became so isolated that the only way you could find her was to place a tracking charm and stay up late.

Helga Hufflepuff changed too, but not in any physical way. To the untrained eye Helga kept her calm and gentle composure, helping anyone who needed help, in her house or another. But inside she was different, her ideals changed, as well as her view on things. After Slytherin had left the school in a fit of rage she decided to do something.

Something that no one ever knew about.

Until now.

* * *

Jasmine Hordman sat in the office of Albus Dumbledore. The 14-year-old watched the moving pictures on the wall converse and watched with interest as the many objects in the room whirled, or puffed smoke or ticked. Albus Dumbledore finished explaining to her parents something and was told what she had to do to get sorted. She placed the old Sorting Hat on her head and waited whilst it make it's decision.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

Jasmine nervously sat down at her new house table as Dumbledore explained her situation and welcomed her into the school. The members of her house were all welcoming her happily and she felt right at home.

The reason for her late admission was that when the Hogwarts letters were given out this year she received hers, 4 years late. She wasn't bothered with the mix-up and Dumbledore still allowed her to attend. She'd got all the items she needed for school and was given everything that came after she joined earlier along. She fingered the Hufflepuff badger and smiled as everyone in the surrounding area asked her questions about herself.

Apart from being a bit nosy (which didn't bother her a bit) she concluded that everyone in her house was nice and pleasant. They had warned her who to stay away from (for her 'safety' they had said) and helped her with the basic spells (she was put in the first year classes, but those of that age group didn't mind that she was there). She was happily daydreaming to herself when the group she was with stopped before a large shield with the Hufflepuff badger on it.

"Tail whip," One of them said and the shield popped forward on a hinge, leaving a hole in the wall. They climbed in and Jasmine followed. But inside was the most un-Hufflepuff sight she had ever seen that day.

The walls were pure black and the floor-instead of being stone like the rest of the castle-were a redish-pinky colour. The flames of the rooms blazing fire were purple. Jasmine's jaw dropped. One of the older girls laughed.

"Not what you expected," She asked. Jasmine nodded and the older girl laughed. "It only gets better little one,"

"What will get better?" Jasmine asked, but no one answered. The new girl was grabbed from behind and was shoved into the cupboard next to the rooms opening.

"HEY!" She cried, banging on the door. "LET ME OUT!"

Laughter could be heard on the other side of the door. "It's a test little one," Jasmine scowled at the older girl's voice. "All of have to be tested at some point in life,"

"And She says it's your test now," A male voice commented. Jasmine frowned.

"Who's She?" She asked. The laughter stopped.

"Our leader," Jasmine heard, but when she tried to ask more no one answered.

_--The Beginning_--

"I have updated the sorting system," Gryffindor told the 3 people in front of him. "Instead of picking any old student to be in our houses they'll get sorted using the Sorting Hat,"

Slytherin scoffed. "How can a _hat _sort anything?" Gryffindor smiled boldly and took out his old wizard's hat from underneath the table.

"_Welcome to this grand place, Now I will sort you with good grace_-" The hat started, Ravenclaw smiled.

"Very good Godric," She praised. "Nice use of the animation spell, made it long-lasting I hope?"

"As long as this school is standing the hat shall sort," He replied. Slytherin stood up.

"I will NOT have mudblood's in my house," He roared. Hufflepuff took a good look at the hat.

"Do not use that disgusting word in my presence you ignorant fool!" Gryffindor yelled. Slytherin and him continued arguing. Ravenclaw gathered up her books and left without a word. Everyone was too busy to notice Hufflepuff prod the hat with her wand, it let out a small squeak. Helga smirked, hiding her wand back in her robes.

"Now if you gentlemen don't need my presence anymore I shall leave," So she left without a word, her light green eyes eyeing her once-friends with distaste.

--_The Present_--

After a while Jasmine stopped banging on the door of the cupboard.

"Stupid house," She muttered, then yelled. "I BET THE SLYTHERIN'S DON'T LOCK UP THEIR OWN!" Her yell was met with chuckles and cries of 'yeah, right!'

The older girl's voice returned. "Every house has a way of testing their own, this is how we have been doing it, and we shall continue to forevermore," Jasmine groaned in frustration.

'_Least they don't stick your head down a toilet,_' She mused, remembering her old school's favourite way of inducting new students.

Hours passed and many times did Jasmine's mind stumble across the possibility of the mysterious 'She'. But in the end she gaze up and dozed off.

"You have passed," A strong feminine voice called and the door popped open by itself. The only student awake was the older girl.

"She has decided that you are to pass," The girl said. "Congratulations and welcome to Hufflepuff House, as you have been accepted by the body," She gestured to the common room. "The mind," She pointed to herself. "And that of the soul," She didn't gesture, nor point at the 'Soul' of Hufflepuff. Jasmine clambered out and brushed herself off.

"Your belongings have been brought up to the 4th year girl's dormitory and breakfast starts at 7," The girl explained, then nodded politely. "Goodnight and sleep well," She began to walk up the stairs.

"Hey!" Jasmine cried, the girl stopped and raised an eyebrow in answer. "What do you do with those who don't pass?" She asked, the girl smiled evilly.

"You don't want to know," She replied, then disappeared up the stairs. Jasmine collapsed onto the sofa and watched the fire start to dim. The portrait on the wall smiled, light green eyes alight with acceptance.

"Goodnight little one,"

* * *

**Wow that was random! Hehe, me and my friend were discussing the possibility of the Hufflepuff's not being 'Hufflepuffy' :-S. 'Cos we know people from Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw but not a lot of prominent people from Hufflepuff. Nevermind. You're all probably going to HATE this story, but nyeah!**

* * *


End file.
